princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons (PM2)
To read about the enemy dragons, go here: Dragon (PM2). Olive meets the dragons in the Western Desert. Young Dragon The Young Dragon is 1 year younger than Olive and guards the entrance to the Dragon Ruins - the inner most part of the Ancient Ruins. He will demand a 200 G toll every time Olive tries to visit the inner area, though he will turn her away if she does not have enough money. If Olive does have the money, she can choose to pay the toll, turn back, or challenge the dragon to a fight. If Olive wins the fight, she will never have to pay the toll again. Defeating the dragon in combat results in Olive gaining 200 G and a Healing Pill. This also opens the possibility of making the Young Dragon a love interest for Olive. Making him flee opens up the area without granting the above mentioned awards. Quotes *... I see. Well, I'm a man. I'll just forget about it. *Ah, M-M-M-M... *Dirty old dragon? Grandpa! What did you do to her? *H-Hello! I-Is Miss Olive at home? *Ha ha ha! Boy, are you dumb. As if a girl like you could have beaten a dragon like me! Heh heh! *How can I have been beaten by a human girl... Oooooh... *Hrmf... loud-mouthed wench! *I'm sorry I was rude to you. I was the dragon guarding who was guarding the ruins... *I pray that the rest of your life will be bright and happy. *M-M-M-Miss!! Please marry me!! *No! If you have love, then species doesn't matter! *Please excuse how I behaved toward you! I realize I was wrong. *Stupid! Do you really think a human can defeat a dragon? *There are young dragons, you know! *W-We also met before! *You're back again. Old Dragon Getting past the Young Dragon, you can find the Old Dragon. He resides in the center of the Ancient Ruins within the stone chamber. Too old to pick fights, the Old Dragon is retired. He has no time to deal with children, so if Olive is under 15, the Old Dragon will tell her that the Desert is too dangerous for children, then send her on her way. After she turns 15, he will take an interest in her. A bit of an old lecher, the Old Dragon likes pretty young ladies full of Charisma. He will gift her pocket money equal to her Charisma. If she has low Charisma he will suggest she work on that. If Olive's Charisma is over 100, he will give her the Dragon Tights if she heeds his request and approaches him. If Olive has taken the Buxomize Pill or has a particularly large bust before receiving the tights, the Old Dragon will mention having known her father (You). On subsequent visits, he will also nickname her "Bosom Girl". Quotes *But this is no place for children. It is dangerous. Go home. *Ho ho ho... What a nice child. *Ho ho ho, I'm sorry. You were just so good looking I couldn't help myself. *Ho ho ho, Miss, it's me. The old dragon from the ruins. *Human girl... Do not be afraid. *I am old. I've retired from the world. I don't have the energy to fight. *I have come as a matchmaker to help him. *In deference to your (insert adjective) bust, I'll give you a special treasure. *It was just the harmless practical joke of an old dragon who's not long for this world. *Miss, come by the ruins and see me again some time. *Stop thinking about it and just accept them. *These are the "Dragon Tights," which are famous among the swingers. They'd look good on you. Please take them. *Yes. Unlike humans, dragons do not lie. Marriage Proposal If Olive defeats the Young Dragon, and meets the Old Dragon twice, they will visit at the end of the month if no other events occur. Otherwise they will visit on the end of any following month where no other events occur. Apparently the Old Dragon is the Youth's grandpa and wishes to play matchmaker. They will offer 10,000G in exchange for her hand in marriage. If you accept, Olive will marry the Young Dragon when she is 18 but her Morals go down in the meantime. After her 18th birthday, the Dragon will come to collect the marriage promise but, as he thinks Olive is not thrilled with the idea of marrying him, he tries to break it off. This fires her up, and she angrily asks him if he really loves her and if he wants to marry her no matter what. When he says that he does, she formally accepts his proposal and either says that she will pamper him like a child (beta) or asks him to get stronger and take care of her (Refine). If you decline, Olive's Refinement will go up and there will be no penalties other than the marriage not taking place. The Dragon Youth will be sad and embarrassed but won't insist, telling Olive that he wishes her luck. It is possible not to marry the Youth even if you agreed though, by marrying any other special marriage candidate. The Dragon Youth will cry and say "That marriage was a lie. I will never trust women." If the marriage takes place, the Gods will be surprised and some may be a little unhappy, but will ultimately tell you that love will transcend anything and give the newlyweds their blessings. The ending adds nothing to the score itself. External links # YouTube video of Olive becoming a Jester and marrying the Young Dragon. # YouTube video of Olive marrying the Prince and the Young Dragon crying over it. Category:PM2Characters Category:PM2Events Category:Princess Maker 2